eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Hints and Tips
Some useful info... ODDS 'n ENDS A day in EQ is in Real life, 40 mins day, 20 mins night = 1 eq day If buffs last 30 min. set in game alarm to remind you when to refresh buffs. After buffing all in party open window and type the following: /alarm 27. In 27 minutes you will get a pop up that tells you that your in game alarm has expired. Rebuff party, reset alarm. SOW Durations SoW = 30 min duration, breaks when you use an offensive ability. Alacrity Potion = 30 min duration, breaks when you cast, (or get hit, i think) Vanish = 2 min dur, breaks when you cast or hit Stealth potion = 15 min dur, breaks when you use offensive ability or get hit. various SoW/invis combo spells = 30 min dur, works same as invis. Self LOS Rez for Clerics * Yes, it IS possible for Clerics to LOS res themselves, here is how: 1) get a stopwatch 2) cast res on yourself 3) cast Return Home during the brief period that you can cast before the res message pops up 4) turn on stopwatch 4) wait until the timer hits 58 or 59 seconds(Return Hope has 60 second cast time) 5) accept res (you cannot be attacked for about 10 seconds after accepting a res, during that time Return Home will cast) 6) come back, resed, alive, and at bind point NOTE: this can also be used by other classes who want an "los res" from a Cleric but can only get a cleric in group via /lfg a guildie. REZ yourself with Invis * IF you have invis and rez abilities, you can rez yourself back to where you died, and be invis'd too! Place the two abilities on the toolbelt side by side. REZ yourself, and as soon as you click to rez, click really fast on the invis, wait till the question pops up asking if you wish to rez, while reading that, the invis spell should be kicking in! Now, say yes to the rez. Timing ticks Timing ticks, double the use half the cost. Facts on the Global Tick Timer by DoomStar I put this on the Avatar+Ogre pill thread, but I think it sorta got lost within the whole Pally/Warrior debate. Anyways just a bit of usefull info as I havent made a full on FaQ for a while (mainly because I havent played this game since I started going out with my current GF). Hope yall enjoy and use it, ive gotten through many scrapes on my Ranger using it and have used it a bit as insurance for soloing mobs on IoD. Would also be a good technique for a meta to learn for some uber soloing. If used properly the Metas heal food works substantially better than a heal tick, because it can be timed every round to work as a double tick and get a double impact. If used within one second before the global tick timer of 6 seconds the tick will produce twice, if a hit or action cancels out that food tick before the next 1 second before the next global tick timer you can get an additional double tick. The process with good timing by the user can be repeated indefinately to get double ticks every global round, as opposed to a standard heal tick which can only rarely get the double tick. This may seem a bit hard to grasp at first but simply put its a technique thats been used by better rangers since the begginings of the game. When Im on my ranger ive found which swing to start using a food so that I get two ticks each and every round, using the same methods a meta could technically tick heal for 2k per round (although im not sure if the cast time would allow for this or not, perhaps it would take two metas to keep this up on a MT). "" Global tick timer is built into the game itself, exactly every 6 seconds in actual game time ticks go off for food drinks heals and other essential game commands, when used between the global tick, an acting tick will be used as if it was working for the previous global tick as long as there was no acting tick in memory. When a standard uninteruptable heal tick starts it acts retro to the closest global tick and follows thru until the number of ticks is finished or until a more powerful tick initiates. When a more powerful tick is initiated it does not start immediately but begins at the next global tick. Even when the last tick hits the global timer must run out for that tick (6 seconds must pass) until another tick can come through. When however there is an interuptable, if that tick is interupted the next inacting tick will retro to the previous global tick even if it was used because there is no longer a tick in place in memory"" Nice little trick with rezzing Not sure if this has ever been posted before but, here's a nice little trick I have learned that can be very useful. When you die and rez back haven't you noticed that sometimes immediately after you accept rez while in loading screen you immediately pop back to where you died and sometimes you won't pop until after the loading screen is gone? Well I've learned how this works. If you die in tunaria and are bound in tunaria you will pop as soon as you accept (this includes all pre-fronts areas, even IoD). This will hold true if you are bound in odus and die in odus, or are bound in rathe and die in rathe. Now lets say you don't want to imediately pop because you died bad and need to death run. If you die in tunaria you will need to either go to odus or rathe mountains before you get a rez. This will make it so that you don't pop until after loading screen is gone giving you a chance to run a ways to get safe. Also I have another trick I would like to add. You know how you hope you are facing the right direction after you rez so you can run the right way and not get yourself even more camped? Well you can make yourself face the right way as long as you know what direction you need to be facing after you rez. Just adjust your toon in the direction you need to be facing as well as the camera angle, then get your rez. This way it makes it easier to get safe if you die bad. Auto Follow Someone not in your group To auto-follow someone who's not in your group: Turn auto-attack on (if it's not already) Go to first-person view Con the person you want to follow Start attacking Auto-run (click L3) I'm not sure the first-person view is relevant, but I think it is because only in that view does the camera rotate when your character turns, which is the key to this working. XP and XP Total XP Points needed for all 1500 CMs: 164,313,955,901 XP If u can get over 164 billion xp, you will max out ur CMs! That would be about 547,713 kills at 300k xp per kill. Each kill takes about 10 seconds so equates to about 1522 hours of nostop killing. Enjoy. The / instruction Hotkeys: Things you might not know '' As you all hopefully know you can set your own hotkeys (the menue that pops up when you press L2) But did you know you can set them to turn on LFG? Just set a text message with "/ lfg on" Did you know you can set them for replies to tells? Just set a text message with "/r (insert message)" Did you know you can set an in game alarm? Just type "/alarm 1234" where 1 and 2 = hours, 3 and 4 = minutes In fact, for just about any command that you can use by typing, you can set on a message hotkey. I know this is somthing that is often over looked by new players...so I thought I might put it out there! '''Timing' I have timed the attack speed for every level 50 class. Here are the results and my opinions on how we can use a variety of attack speeds to our advantage. Caster/Healer One hander - each round lasts 3 seconds Two hander - each round lasts 3.5 seconds Melee/Tank One hander with shield - 4 seconds Two hander - 5 seconds Quad attack - 6 seconds Caster - Many bemoan the fact they lack dual or quad attack, but as you can see a caster class gets two rounds for every quad attack. It possible for a caster to do more dmg with their single attack then if they posessed duall or quad. How is this? With procs. Every attack round gives a caster with maxed Int a 60 percent chance at procing. More attack rounds equals more procs. This is especially potent for enchanters. They can cast an additional spell proc on anyone, meaning you now have a chance at procing twice per round. Pull a Mob thru a wall While at Phantoms, you can pet pull mobs from and though the walls! Just CON a mob, thru the walls, then send your pet to attack, then pull your pet back out and the mob will follow the pet. Then your group kills the mob! Nice for when you kill all your mobs at your camp! Hold Breath and HoT Hold breath 1 will keep you underwater indefinitely. just stay under until your breath is gone, cast hold breath. by the time you can cast it again, you'll have lost about 1 bubble of health. No biggie. If your HoT is high enough, you'll be full by the time you need to cast it again. If not, also no biggie. You can eat, invis, and such. It won't break hold breathe. Tanks/Melee - A melee who equips a shield gets 50 percent more rounds than quad attack. For a ranger or palladin this can be especially potent. Both have powerfull procs. By increasing the number of rounds they get more proc damage, albeit at a loss of mellee dmg. I figure my ranger does 85 to 90 percent of his normal dmg with a shield equiped, but my ac is much higher. I can comfortably kill a yellow that would normally finish me off. Also of interest is the fact that tradeskill two handers have higher proc numbers and attack at a faster speed then two one handers. It would seem that sony has managed to make all attack styles relatively equal. It is convenient that we can tailor our weapon choices to meet different challenges. Use your High level to help your low level Quests, a great way to get them done for your alts This is already done by many people but every now and then there will be a person who didn't know: Step 1: Keep your alts on the same server as your main Step 2: Concentrate on one charicter and keep them a good 10 levels or so above your alts. Step 3: Use your main to find your alts quest mob. When you find it, log out BUT DONT KILL IT. Step 4: Bring your alt to the quest mob. Log out Step 5: Log on to your main...kill the quest mob and quickly log out after. Step 6: Log on to your alt and loot the mob your main killed. Doing this makes quests VERY easy....it takes more time but you dont need to hassle with groups. FOOD/DRINKS changed to money When doing quest that involves buying items, or paying a NPC off with tunar, instead of carrying tunar, which, if you die you lose half, carry a full stk of food/drink, the food/drink can be one level lower that what your current food/drink levels are! So, when you need tunar, just sell some of your extra food/drink! -Singz Mana for Mobs? Do MOBs run out on mana when fighting? Yes they do! Clerics should see this effect more than others because it takes them so long to solo a MOB! Casters and Mobs with bows do tend to run out of mana if you fight them long enough Zerging Actually there are several different ways to zerge. If you are killing a raid mob and the MT dies and you just keep killing as agro transfers from person to person that is a zerge. If you kill a mob with tons of pets with no tank or buffs and just resummon as each pet dies, that is a pet zerge. If you rez back to a mob and attack it with all you can just to die and repeat that is a zerge. There's probably more that I didn't think of at the momet Weapon Type Slashing is good versus Wild life, because it is use to tame them (or something). Blunt is good agaisnt undead, since it breaks the bones. Piercing is good against armored opponents, because it can go through the armor. Auto attack Its under option in the menu... start/options/game/options/auto attack on save options. Death and Tunar If you didn't know this already, you would have figured it sooner or later... When you die, you lose half of all money you had carried on you! The Value of Hot items Something like HBA loses value because someone could buy a full set of the armor and then keep handing it down to alts or guildies as they outgrow it. One set of armor could fill the needs of many characters. Like Wow!? Did you know Qeynos is Sony EQ spelled backwards? Total TPs You get 485 total trainning points from level 0-60. Odd Go to RV, walk behind the building where the coachman is. There you will see a passage underneath the building. Go to the bed and wait there for about 5 minutes. While your waiting for these 5 minutes gaze open the room. See if you notice anything out of the ordinary. Okay now once you are done with that, return home. Max Debt = The XP Another way you can figure out is to die. Max debt=the xp for one yellow... each debt=xp for one pink. So if you die and your debt is 100,000... that's on 25th of the debt needed for that whole level... so you need 2,500,000 XP for that level if your debt is 100,000. Brief summary of the Off and Def Mods. Lets see: As we level one through 60 we are given offensive and defensive mods to our classes defense and offense 'rolls'. Buying the offs and defs add to this number 'X' that a mob defense or offense is rolled against. Pretend a avatar is given 60 internal off mods and 60 def mods. One each level -which is not entirely to far off. Why folks say its like having the defense or offense of one level higher. Though from what i was adding up its more like tanks get est 85 defensive mods by the time they are level 60. Melee about 67ish def mods per 60 levels, healers 60, casters 54 ish. Turn that completely around for offensive mods. Casters, melees, tanks/healers. Your archetype determine determines the X number of mods you get. From what ive seen. From my faq i compared a war, bard, wiz, and shaman at levels 25-35-45-60. A ton of work buying/selling/rebuying these cms at different levels for a faq. I do notice this the earlier on you get an off or def mod the more noticeable it is. say a halfling buys luck 1 off/def mod at 20 and they have a warrior. Itll be alot more noticeable at level 20 then say level 60 when you have a ton of them to begin with. As for it only helps melee attacks -off mods thats not true. Take a level 20 wizard- human. get something same level, 5 levels, 10 levels higher and let them go through their nukes. write it down. Buy the off mod and do the same test. Yourll notice higher dmg on those levels on your nukes, but about the same dmg on say a mob 5 levels lower. From what i can tell by the time a caster is level 35ish their innate off mods are so high- their nukes overide any kind of save a mob has. With a reasonable amount of dex agianst the mobs resists and saving roll. Yes resists still rule this area but its dmg is based on dex/spell/ability. Also a wiz has a max dmg amount with their nuke. And ill guess by level 60 a wiz would have 85 ish off mods and are limited by only spell, dex against even high mobs. With an extra off mod rarely helping chance of breaking through a mobs resists for a tiny extra dmg. Would i buy an off mod for a caster- no. By the time they are level 50 ish they have enough inate off mods to roll over just on a decent amount of dex alone and are limited by the nuke itself. It may at least help with a mob not resisting the nuke as much. Same with tanks- a couple of def mods at level 30 will have a noticeable difference. A couple of def mods at level 60 -well not so much. AC, AGi will be more noticeable. But after 3-5 def mods itll be noticeable against hard hitting mobs. Especially if you take some gear off. A friend who is also workin on this test with me did say rolls are slightly better with nukes with added defense mods. He was testing a pally against shaman type mobs at level 35. Im guessing it may help the defense roll if the nuke is not backed by a ton of dex in the chance of a block. 315 90% 90% of the time. I know none of this makes sense, but the toons i tested i had the dmg numbers written down. My best advice is by the off/def mods you want for your toon way early in its career- yourll see and get the best from them at that time then waiting till your 60. Yourll notice a bigger difference from them with the more you buy. If your level 60 tank and can only afford one def mods dont bother, wait till you can buy a few or plan on buying a few through its life. Same with melees and off mods. Shamans and clerics benefit alot with def mods if they buy enough. My level 39 shaman bought a off mods and notice a 5-9 point better dmg with nukes/dots/melee on level 40 atesh-ah which spawn the same every time. I know the above is alot of to take in- but just know that even prefrontiers we all had off and def mods, but now frontiers allows you to tweak that X number ever so slightly. If your a high level melee and your str dex is very high with high dmg weps, a single off mod will not be noticeable on white mobs. A few will be noticeable on mobs higher then you, as your roll is ever so slightly better with the off mod. Black lotus solved With all the information i had read on boards i solved the mystery of the black lotus and seems that my original thoery is correct. Get one Geode talisman of Sareks keeper then combine it with Fused Earthen Dryad hearts. next Kill both Archons and collect their hearts. use the charge on the Geode talisman to fuse archons to the talisman. Talisman now becomes the Reagent for The black lotus and you use the black lotus Creates Lotus Talisman. Lotus Talisman Ports you to the Tower in the Water. at this time nothing is up in the tower. i have conned Sarek the Betrayer there before. and no this isnt the same one you fight for quest version. When you port for quest you despawn a archon and fight him in one of the archons rooms. Now from here its a matter of just waiting till he spawns. Is he a NPC that gives quest or a raid mob i dont know. but only one person can use the Lotus Talisman. and its no trade lore. The following data my be too much for sensitive and closed minds to read, it my cause you to have the need to cry for censorship. Please, do yourself a favor and go to another page NOW! I getz a few emails; that this is aginst SOE's rules, you are breaking their rules by telling people this! Ya da ya da ya.... First. I love FREEDOM and not CENSORSHIP! Second. Can you guess where I got this information? Can you say SOE's main forum? I knew you could! Third. I may, or may not, be breaking TOS, if I am a offender, then surly SOE will give me a warnning, like they do everyother offender of their TOS, if they do, I will remove it! If no warnning and they suspend me, oh well, just another lost customer. Do I support glitching, cheating, and corupting the game that I love? Oh hell no. Then, why do I present such material? Why? Because this crap needs to be removed from the hands of the cheaters! Why hasn't SOE fixed this? I dunno. But right now, this is being done by a handful of cheaters, who afterwards struts around with their ill-gotten loot, big bank rolls, and thinks of themselves as uber-elites! So, if I spread this info around and everyone starts doing it, it will ither do one of two things; it will even the playing field out for everyone -or- SOE will fix it! ''' 'Rocking mobs' 'The trick to this is easy, find a jaggy rock, use the first person view to get right up close to it, keep walking into it till you can see through the rock with first person view, once you see through it your ready. Get someone to pull a mob to other side of rock opposite of you, then you send your pet in , let pet die so you get aggro, when the mob comes around to attack you it will become rocked and not dmg you, then you keep aggro and kill the creature. ' 'Here is a list of high-end raid mobs that can be rock-glitched:' '''Noroxus - Plane of Disease quintessence of Veeshan - Plane of sky King Daran - Solsuks Eye Cave Hydra - Soulsuks Eye Reaver Thoran - Soulsuks Eye King Grog - Soulsuks Eye Laknar - Soulsuks Eye They wedge themselves almost inside the rocks and take absolutley no damage from the mob. one neco pacting himself for aggro can kill noro. ''' 'Pet Rock' '''One glitcher stands in a rock, the other glitcher duels him, , attacks with pet, and forfeits duel. After that the pet is in rock, so you pull mob, and can basically AFK glitch, cuz pet will do all the work. ''' 'COTH Glitching' '1) Find a mob or mobs that will kill you pretty fast.. ' '2) Send trade to someone just hit square and have them hit square.. ' '''(dont always have to do this but it helps becuase accepting a trade will save your character) 3) Cast coth on the player who is being cothed.. 4) run up to the mobs that you found that will kill you.. ' '''5) Log out before you die but make sure you stay logged in enough to where they will kill you in loading screen when you are logging out.. ' '''6) the last and most important part.. as soon as server selection screens pop up you need to log in your mage asap, dont wait a second have to do this fast.. 'Scarecrows in DM and Alseop's Wall' Go pet yourself a Scarecrow at DM or Alseop's Wall. The Scarecrows will Crit-Kill all wildlife with one hit! Even big red ones! (UPDATE) The Devs nerfed this as of 5-11-6! ''' 'Dueling/Duping Glitch'' '''Player A challengers player B to a duel. player A wagers large amount of tunar or rare item it the wager screen. both players A and B accept wager and duel begins. neither player attacks. player A turns off his PS2 causing server to read it as an LD. player B recieves the items or tunar holding in the wager window. player A relogs in and the items or tunar wagered are still in his inventory as he was logged out of the server when the duel ended. i'm sure it was discovered as an accident, but you can bet it once it was discovered it got exploited big time. it was even bragged about on a certain CLW guild's website forums bout a month back when i sent in my first support ticket on it. try checking out some of the tunar auctions at PLAYERAUCTIONS.com if you think i'm wrong. people who sell auctions of 40 million tunar for $150 dollars real life money two and three times a week over the past month. you don't really think they made that money farming do you? '